pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Nights and Days
Nights and Days (Polish: Noce i dnie) is a 1975 Polish film directed by Jerzy Antczak. This epic family drama was based on Maria Dabrowska's novel Noce i dnie, and was described by The Washington Post as "Poland's Gone With the Wind". Set in Kalisz and the Kalisz Region in the second half of the 19th century after the failure of the January Uprising in 1863, the film presents a unique portrait of an oppressed society, life in exile, and the confiscation of private property as told through the loves and struggles of the Niechcic family.[1] In 1977 Noce i dnie was nominated for the Oscar for Best Foreign Language Film.[2] Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nights_and_Days# hide *1 Plot **[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nights_and_Days#Part_One:_Bogumil_and_Barbara 1.1 Part One: Bogumil and Barbara] **[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nights_and_Days#Part_Two:_Peter_and_Teresa 1.2 Part Two: Peter and Teresa] **[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nights_and_Days#Part_Three:_Grandma 1.3 Part Three: Grandma] **[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nights_and_Days#Part_Four:_Eternal_Worries 1.4 Part Four: Eternal Worries] **[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nights_and_Days#Part_Five:_Good_Luck 1.5 Part Five: Good Luck] **[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nights_and_Days#Part_Six:_Love 1.6 Part Six: Love] **[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nights_and_Days#Part_Seven:_Wind_in_the_Eyes 1.7 Part Seven: Wind in the Eyes] **[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nights_and_Days#Part_Eight:_Time_for_Love.2FTime_for_Death 1.8 Part Eight: Time for Love/Time for Death] **[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nights_and_Days#Part_Nine:_Fathers_and_Children 1.9 Part Nine: Fathers and Children] **[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nights_and_Days#Part_Ten:_We_are_born.2C_we_die_and_life_goes_on 1.10 Part Ten: We are born, we die and life goes on] **[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nights_and_Days#Part_Eleven:_At_the_end_of_the_day 1.11 Part Eleven: At the end of the day] **[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nights_and_Days#Part_Twelve:_And_then_comes_the_night 1.12 Part Twelve: And then comes the night] *2 Cast *3 Awards *4 Possible reasons for popularity *5 See also *6 References *7 External links Plothttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Nights_and_Days&action=edit&section=1 edit Nights and Days is a family saga of Barbara Ostrzenska-Niechcic, (played by Jadwiga Baranska) and Bogumil Niechcic, (played by Jerzy Binczycki) against the backdrop of the January Uprising of 1863 and World War I. The film is a rather straightforward and faithful adaptation of a novel by Maria Dabrowska with the same title. The plot is woven around the changing fortunes of a noble (upper-class) Niechcic family in the pre-WWI Poland. There are two main crossing threads: a social history one and an existential one. The cinematographic version is a condensation of the 12 part award winning TV serial of the same title and using the same cast and producers.[3] Part One: Bogumil and Barbarahttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Nights_and_Days&action=edit&section=2 edit Barbara Ostrzenska marries former landowner Bogumil Niechcic out of respect for his heroic past contributions to the 1863 January Uprising rather than love for him as she is secretly in love with the handsome Mr. Toliboski. Their task of forging a new life together begins at a small estate, Krempa. Part Two: Peter and Teresahttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Nights_and_Days&action=edit&section=3 edit Barbara suffers the loss of her first child, a four year old boy named Peter, and decides to leave her home at Krempa to start a new life at the run down land property of''Serbinow''. Barbara's beloved sister Teresa dies. Part Three: Grandmahttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Nights_and_Days&action=edit&section=4 edit Bogumil is successful as the manager of the estate at Serbinow. Financial security, the birth of their three children (named: Agnieszka, Emilka and Tomaszek) signal better times at last. Barbara's sick mother moves in with them only to die. Part Four: Eternal Worrieshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Nights_and_Days&action=edit&section=5 edit Bogumil's dedication to his work is praised by the landowner of 'Serbinow', but Barbara has trouble with Tommy (Tomaszek, their youngest child), who is lying and stealing. They employ a governess for their three children. Barbara and Bogumil become more distant with each other as Barbara dreams of moving to the nearby city of Kaliniec. Part Five: Good Luckhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Nights_and_Days&action=edit&section=6 edit Barbara's uncle dies, bequeathing her 6,000 roubles. Bogumil advises her to invest in Serbinow, but her preference is a building property in Kaliniec. Meanwhile, Danielecki, owner of Serbinow, arrives and anxious not to lose Bogumil improves his contract. Part Six: Lovehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Nights_and_Days&action=edit&section=7 edit Mrs Hlasko, an experienced teacher arrives, so Barbara has no need to move to the town of Kaliniec with her children. There is an outbreak of typhoid and the family do what they can to help the sick. Eventually Barbara moves to Kaliniec with her children. Bogumil stays home alone at Serbinow and finds himself a young lover. Part Seven: Wind in the Eyeshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Nights_and_Days&action=edit&section=8 edit Fifteen years have passed since Bogumil and Barbara settled in Serbinow. During a celebration party, two gold coins go missing and their son Tommy (Tomaszek) is suspected. Meanwhile the 1905 Russian Revolution encourages farmhands to riot. When Barbara unexpectedly leaves her home in Kaliniec to visit Serbinow she finds Bogumil in the arms of another woman. Barbara is devastated. Part Eight: Time for Love/Time for Deathhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Nights_and_Days&action=edit&section=9 edit The revolutionary movement expands, involving Barbara's daughter, Agnieszka, who returns from the university full of life and eager to love. In the meantime their old governess, Ms. Celina, commits suicide when her lover abandons her. Part Nine: Fathers and Childrenhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Nights_and_Days&action=edit&section=10 edit Bogumil realizes that he is losing his daughter, Agnieszka, who decides to live with her husband in Brussels rather than staying at Serbinow with her family. Tommy continues to lie and steal, causing his parents much pain and suffering. Part Ten: We are born, we die and life goes onhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Nights_and_Days&action=edit&section=11 edit Despite worries about the children, Barbara and Bogumil feel secure and content. Bogumil orders drainage equipment for Serbinow without the owners' permission, using Barbara's money as a deposit. Soon news arrives from Paris that Serbinow has been sold. Bogumil and Barbara must move out and leave their home at Serbinow. Part Eleven: At the end of the dayhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Nights_and_Days&action=edit&section=12 edit After more than twenty years at Serbinow, Bogumil and Barbara buy a small estate at Pamietow. Bogumil feels lost and tired. He becomes sick and dies asking his children to be honest and kind. Without Bogumil Barbara feels as if her world is completely destroyed. Meanwhile, Poland's struggle for independence continues. Part Twelve: And then comes the nighthttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Nights_and_Days&action=edit&section=13 edit Barbara moves permanently to Kalinec. As World War I breaks out and the Germans invade, Barbara hopes her children will come to her. When the Prussian armycaptures Kalinec, the people are glad to be free of the Russians. Barbara leaves Kaliniec in search of her children. Casthttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Nights_and_Days&action=edit&section=14 edit *Jadwiga Baranska (Barbara Niechcic) *Jerzy Bińczycki (Bogumił Niechcic) *Barbara Ludwiżanka (Barbara's mother) *Jerzy Kamas (Daniel Ostrzeński) *Janina Traczykówna (Michalina Ostrzeńska) *Elżbieta Starostecka (Teresa Ostrzeńska-Kociełło) *Emir Buczacki (Lucjan Kociełło) *Stanisława Celińska (Agnieszka Niechcic) *Jan Englert (Marcin Śniadowski) *Kazimierz Mazur (Tomasz Niechcic) *Olgierd Łukaszewicz (Janusz Ostrzeński) *Anna Nehrebecka (Celina Katelba) *Andrzej Seweryn (Anzelm Ostrzeński) *Karol Strasburger (Józef Toliboski) *Henryk Borowski (Klemens Klicki) *Beata Tyszkiewicz (Stefania Holszańska) *Kazimierz Kaczor (Russian officer) *Andrzej Szczepkowski (rejent Holszański) *Władysław Hańcza (Jan Łada) *Mieczysław Milecki (priest Komodziński) *Marek Walczewski (Daleniecki) *Barbara Rachwalska (servant girl to the Niechcic Family) *Bożena Dykiel (Andzia Torebkówna) *Andrzej Gawroński (Czerniak, peasant in Serbinow) *Ryszarda Hanin (Żarnecka-main cook to the Niechcic Family) *Ewa Dałkowska (Olesia Chrobotówna) *Zofia Merle (peasant Maria Kałużna) *Tadeusz Fijewski (Łuczak-peasant from Serbinow) *Helena Kowalczykowa (peasant from Serbinow) *Teodor Gendera (peasant from Serbinow) Awardshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Nights_and_Days&action=edit&section=15 edit The film was nominated for the Academy Award for Best Foreign Language Film.[2] At the 26th Berlin International Film Festival in 1976, Jadwiga Barańska won the Silver Bear for Best Actress.[4] Possible reasons for popularityhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Nights_and_Days&action=edit&section=16 edit The original novel by Maria Dąbrowska is quite long and verbose: four or six volumes, depending on the edition. Due to the social history thread it was included as a mandatory reading material in Polish high schools. This film could be considered a Cliff Notes version of the novel and many cinema-goers were high-schoolers looking for a shortcut through their mandatory reading list. Additionally the social history angle was explored in a non-confrontational and non-judgemental way. This allowed the whole material to get through the communist censorship without any cuts or other interventions. In effect the communist government-run film monopoly paid for producing a faithful saga of an upper-class family (nobility). The cinematographic version is arguably less popular (although still well known) than the 12-episode TV version, which is still being periodically re-broadcast in Poland. Its high technical and artistic values allow it to successfully compete for viewers against contemporary soap operas. Category:1975 television series debuts Category:1975 television series endings